110415-Flushed Sprite
athanasyGerent AG began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 19:37 -- AG: Sδ uh.. Seriδs, right GG: Yes. I. Am. Serios. Callier. AG: It is α pleαsure theη tδ fiηαlly tαlk tδ yδu AG: I've heαrd sδme pretty pδsitive thiηgs frδm Aαishα αbδut yδu GG: Ah. You. Are. Aquainted. With. Miss. Aaisha? AG: Sδmewhαt AG: I've δηly spδkeη tδ her twice, but she is ηice eηδugh GG: I. Believe. I. Know. Your. Name. From. The. List. But. I. Would. Like. It. If. You. Would. Introduce. Yourself. AG: Ah, δf cδurse, fδrgive me AG: Eribus Mδilrαi GG: Moilrai? Have. You. Been. Thinking. Too. Much. On. The. Pale. Quadrant? AG: I hαve ηever cδηsidered αηy quαdrαηts, let αlδηe pαle GG: ((you have mispelled your name... extra l)) AG: ((yes i noticed, slip of the keystroke)) GG: It. Seems. You. Have. Mispelled. The. Name. I. Saw. On. The. List.... GG: Or. Was. The. List. Mistaken? AG: Err... Well ηδw I feel like αη αsshαt, let me reiηtrδduce myself AG: Eribus MOIRAI, dissαsδciαte the L GG: Of. Course.... And. I. Would. Agree. With. The. Sentiment. Of. Not. Considering. The. Quadrants.... Although. I. Had. Long. Associated. Miss. Aaisha. As. My. Moirail. GG: The. Other. Three. Have. Eluded. Me.... Though. The. Issue. Of. The. Flush.... But. Never. Mind. About. That. GG: You. Wished. To. Talk. To. Me. For. A. Reason? AG: Nδ reαl reαsδη, just gettiηg tδ kηδw everyδηe AG: thαts ηδt α crime, is it? GG: Well. That. In. Itself. Is. A. Reason.... Not. A. Crime. Though. AG: fαir eηδugh GG: And. I. Agree. With. That. Sentiment. As. Well.... It. Would. Be. Imiportant. To. Know. Our. Fellow. Players. GG: ((Important*)) GG: Of. Course. Right. Now. I. Am. Having. Trouble. With. My. Sprite. AG: hδw sδ? GG: It. Seems. To. Be. Hiding. Somewhere. Within. My. Hive. GG: And. I. Am. Having. Trouble. Locating. It. AG: hαve yδu tried cαlliηg fδr it GG: Yes. GG: Apparently. Grendel'SMotherSprite. Does. Not. Wish. To. Come. To. Me. AG: δh wδw AG: thαt is quite the sprite theη GG: I. Wish. I. Had. Placed. More. Thought. Into. What. I. Should. Have. Prototyped. Into. My. Sprite. AG: I thiηk mδst δf us αre reseηtiηg whαt we prδtδtyped AG: My sprite is αηythiηg but elusive GG: I. Am. Currently. Trying. To. Prototype. Miss. Aaisha'S. Lusus. Into. It.... Hopefully. She. Will. Be. Able. To. Talk. With. Her. Lusus. Again. And. I. Will. Be. Able. To. Have. A. More. Cooperative. Sprite. GG: What. Is. Your. Sprite. Like? AG: Well, I tδssed iη δηe δf my skulls frδm my cδllectiδη AG: I thδught it wδuldη't be sδ bαd GG: Who. Did. The. Skull. Belong. To? AG: it turηed δut tδ belδηg tδ α deαd teαl blδδd, αηd I αppαreηtly ressurected it AG: Sδmeδηe by the ηαme δf Seriαd AG: She is dressed very iηαpprδpriαtely GG: Inappropriately. How? AG: Tδδ lewd fδr my preciδus sight glδbes AG: bαrely cδvered... It is ηδ prδper wαy tδ dress iη αttire GG: Have. You. Tried. Asking. Them. To. Dress. More. Appropriately? AG: I dδη't thiηk I hαve sαid α siηgle wδrd tδ my sprite yet AG: I've beeη αtteηdiηg mδre pressiηg mαtters AG: besides, αll she hαs beeη dδiηg hαs beeη stαriηg αt me αηd wiηkiηg AG: It is ηδt heαlthy behαviδr GG: ...From. What. I. Have. Been. Studying. Of. The. Flush. Quadrant. From.... Flush. Rom. Movies. That. Miss. Aaisha. Sent. Me.... Is. That. She. May. Be. Trying. To. Flirt. With. You. GG: If. So.... AG: δh AG: OH GG: Yes.... AG: δh ηδ, this is αη αwkwαrd situαtiδη I αm thrust iηtδ theη GG: I. Can. Certainly. Relate. To. That.... AG: I meαη, I dδ ηδt vαcillαte thδse feeliηgs bαck AG: αt leαst AG: I dδη't thiηk sδ GG: Then. You. Should. Perhaps. Express. That. To. Them.... AG: I might, if I get the cδurαge tδ speαk with her theη AG: mαybe I will eveη strike up α ηice cδηversαtiδη GG: You. Will. Need. To. Do. So. In. Any. Case.... The. Sprite. As. I. Am. Told. Is. Suppose. To. Help. Guide. You. To. Understand. Your. Power. GG: Though. They. Will. Do. So.... Indirectly.... AG: I meαη, its weird, δηe miηute yδu αre hδldiηg δηe δf yδur mδst prized skulls, αηd the ηext it turηs iηtδ α vixeη GG: Perhaps. That. Is. Why. She. Is. Pleased. With. You? Because. You. Considered. Her. Your. Prized. Skull? AG: I dδη't kηδw AG: its still kiηd δf weird AG: but yδu hαve α pδiηt GG: In. Any. Case. I. Am. No. Expert. On. The. Flush. Quadrant.... And. Certainly. No. Expert. In. Flush. Flirting... GG: I. Wish. You. Luck. In. Your. Endeavors. With. Your. Sprite. AG: thαηk yδu? I thiηk... AG: But by αηy cαse, it seems yδu might hαve sδme kηδwledge δf the quαdrαηts AG: αt leαst mδre thαη me GG: Only. Because. I. Have. Had. To. Learn. Quickly. About. The. Flush. Quadrant.... GG: The. Pale. Quadrant. Though. I. Have. Understood. For. Far. Longer. Though.... AG: with Aαishα, cδrrect? GG: Yes.... AG: It seems I hαve the tδugh jδb δf helpiηg tδ prδtect her GG: You. Are. Going. To. Be. On. Her. Team? AG: it seems thαt wαy AG: αlδηg with Rαmirα αηd Heliux AG: Stirst αηd myself αre tαsked with keepiηg the twδ level heαded AG: Rαmirα αηd Aαishα I meαη GG: I. Can. See. Why. You. Think. It. Will. Be. Difficult. To. Protect. Her.... The. Witch. Of. Debloom. Is. Certainly. Someone. To. Be. Wary. Of.... AG: Yes, αηd I believe I mαy hαve pushed δηe tδδ mαηy δf her buttδηs GG: On. Her. Computer? AG: Nδ, ηδ AG: she wδuld hαve my hαηds befδre i gδt thαt clδse tδ her persδηαls GG: She. Would. Indeed. Be. Most. Irrate. From. That.... GG: Of. Course. It. Would. Not. Take. Much. To. Set. Her. Off. To. Begin. With.... She. Seemed. Unstable. To. Me. AG: She is very uηstαble AG: uηpredictαble AG: αηd deαdly GG: Unfortunatley. Those. Are. The. Traits. We. Need. To. Direct. Towards. Our. Enemies.... AG: yes GG: ((afk for one moment)) GG: ((back)) AG: I prδmise thαt I will mαke sure Aαishα stαys sαfe GG: Yes. Please. Do. So. GG: If. I. Could. I. Would. Be. With. Her. On. That. Team.... GG: But. With. Whatever. Is. Going. On. With. Mr. Aesona. It. Could. Be. Important. That. I. Stay. With. Him. GG: I. Think. I. Should. Go. Now.... AG: it hαs beeη α pleαsure GG: I. Believe. I. Have. Finally. Found. My. Sprite. AG: δh, excelleηt GG: Do. Your. Duty. Well. Mr.. Moirai. -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 20:20 -- Category:Serios Category:Eribus